Generally, an electric vehicle is driven by delivering rotational power generated from an electric motor, which is driven by electricity, to driving wheels.
Conventionally, the power transfer structure, which drives driving wheels by simply decelerating the power generated from an electric motor via a decelerator, has been used. Recently, attempts for extending a driving range of a vehicle and improving driving performance have been made by delivering the power from an electric motor to driving wheels more efficiently.
However, in a case that a number of shifting gears are increased for this purpose, the weight and volume of a transmission may be increased such that a fuel efficiency of a vehicle may be reduced. Furthermore, a disconnection of power may occur when shifting through a transmission.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.